Warrior Bunnies
The Warrior Bunnies are a race of demi-humans that are part human part rabbit. Powerful warriors and are sought out mostly for combat skills. Though the females are often sought out as sex slaves and harem girls, though this is often used for their assassination ploys. Biology The Warrior Bunnies are humanoid in structure, though their arms, hands, legs and feet are covered in fur. Their heads have bunny ears in place of their human ears posted on top of their heads, with a fluffy tail on the tail bone of their backsides. Warrior Bunnies are very prolific and fertile, with each female capable of bearing several babies per pregnancy. Even though, the male to female ratio is extremely low, to the point that males of their species are incredibly rare. Nonetheless, Warrior Bunnies are able to breed with other races. When they find a male that interests them, they would stay with him until they get bored or the relationship cools off. Due to this, the concept of couples and families are alien to them and they raise the children communally, as women of the tribe. The few males that are born are chosen as family men in order to father a pure-bred female that would eventually become the Queen. Background Since long ago, warrior bunnies first migrated from their original hone to the Kingdoms of Helmsman and the Empire. For long, they have been regarded as a cruel, violent and debauched race. For the most part this is true. In the north-eastern plains on the continent where their kingdom once stood, the tribes would hunt one another. Three years ago, The Empire suddenly invaded in search of slaves. At that time, the one who ruled their kingdom was Tyrule. The warrior bunnies killed many of the Empire’s soldiers. However, the victory was not theirs but the Empire's due to their vast numbers. Tyrule presented herself as a sex slave to Prince Zorzal to spare her people. However, she was deceived and The Empire killed her people without her knowledge. The Empire made it seem as if Tyrule betrayed her people to save herself. The Empire gave them the choice of either surrendering themselves into slavery or being put to death. During the Imperial Civil War, the Warrior Bunnies serves as assassin, infiltrator and melee shock trooper for the Empire, which contributing massive causality for opposing forces. The primary example is Delilah. Now it is only a matter of time before the Warrior Bunnies can regain their land and their freedom. Skills/Abilities *'Superhuman Agility': Warrior Bunnies are known for superhuman agility, reflex and speed as well as highly skilled warrior and assassin. Furthermore, they are shown too fast enough to outrun armed soldier's reaction to dodge their shots effectively like the case when Delilah tries to stab Seiji not before dodging 3-4 throwing daggers from him after outrunning his reaction time to aim at her. *'Enhanced Hearing': Their big bunny-like ears also enable them to have enhanced hearing in which they can hear sound and conversation at a very far distance. *'Superhuman Strength': They also possesses superhuman strength as an average warrior bunny like Delilah is strong enough to send a muscular human or orcs to fly at far distance from a single kick. Warrior Bunnies don't need night vision equipment to find their targets in the dark due to their innate night vision are very good. Their enviable arm strength, which could easily draw a bow to hit a target within 200 meters. It is shown that one average Warrior Bunnies is equal to five Imperial soldiers in fighting capability showing the gap between them and normal human. However, due to their low number, they cannot win the war of attrition against the Empire. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Their fighting power is so strong that the Empire states that the Warrior Bunnies are superior than even the Empire Special Force. In fact, few races in the Special Region, except Apostle stands a chance against them in hand-to-hand combat. Category:Races Category:Demi Humans